


shingeki no Kyojin

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Older Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), eren is 34, eren is levi, ereri, hanji is a mix between mikasa and armin, levi is 15, levi is eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if levi wasn't humanity's strongest?<br/>what if eren wasn't humanity's last hope?</p><p>what if their roles were switched? </p><p>what if levi lived eren's and the  104th's lives? and eren and the 104th's vice-versa.</p><p>a fanfic story about and alternate universe where levi is a titan shifter, and eren is humanity's strongest.<br/>(completely based on a web comic called, Levi is a titan. just with different character roles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	shingeki no Kyojin

**Author's Note:**

> completely based on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9e3RnZDnKBw&list=FLnBhuInfd8Ie3-iaw-pMLxg&index=8
> 
> its really good!!! i suggest you watch!!! 
> 
> well enjoy my shit c:

**CHAPTER 1: TO YOU IN 2,000 YEARS: part 1**

**~*~**

I took in a deep breath as I opened my eyes, the images that flashed through my mind, erased immediately as my eyes settled an blurred on the bent over figure of my sister, well, adopted sister, Petra, she was in her usual pink jacket with a white shirt and pink skirt with simple shoes and the cravat I gave her when we first found her. Her strawberry blonde hair flowed slowly in the wind as she blinked and pushed her hair aside as it swayed in sync of the trees and shining crystal blue flowers around us.

"ugh...Petra?" I asked, I sat up from the soft patch of green under me and rubbed my eye, “where are we?"

"I’ll let you wake up before I answer."

I sigh and look around, the sun was blinding through the trees, the birds were singing, with the flowers dancing to the beat.

"sorry, it feels like that dream I had was lasting forever." I stand and yawn, "but it's gone now, what was it about?"

Petra gasped, "Levi, have you been crying?"

"we should be heading back."  I said, ignoring her comment, I wiped my sleeve across the collecting water and glanced back at her.

"yeah." she agree and grabbed the pack filled with sticks behind me, and threw it on my back while Petra did the same.

~*~

the wind was picking up from the south and was whistling through the nature around us as we inched closer to the gate, I clasped my tiny fingers around the straps and hoisted up the heavy wood and followed Petra through the gate.

"do me a favor, and don't tell anyone I was crying."

"yeah yeah, you don't remember why?" I shrugged, and she sighed. "you should ask farlan."

"yeah because tearing up is a medical thing." I scoffed, rolling my eyes and walking through the gates. the land scape changed from vibrant nature to cramped homes, the sky always seems different on these sides of the gate, everything isn't as free feeling I sighed and glanced at my black boots dusted lightly in dirt, making me grimace in disgust.  I let out a breath and glanced up to a new voice.

"someone messing with ya?"  the female voice questioned with a smug smile, she had white-blonde hair, which resembled my big brother perfectly, she had shining green eyes and glasses, her hair was shoulder length, she had her hand on her hip and she pushed her weight to one side as she looked down at the two of us.

"hello ms.rico." I said, gripping the straps as I look up at the older woman.

 "or did you get on Petra’s bad side?" she smiled and bent down, entangling her finger in my hair and giving it a hearty shake. I growled and slapped her hand away.

"no what are you even talking about? ew you smell." I said, covering my nose, she chuckled.

"of course, when you work, you sweat." she says. I like ms.rico, she's the only one in the Garrison that doesn’t sit on her ass and drinks, and she works her ass off which I respect.

"besides, someone has to do the work. while these lazy bums drink themselves to oblivion." she sighs.

"how do they expect to fight? farlan always says, to be on your guard, they can break in at any moment, of the day." I say, glaring around her, at the drinking bastards playing cars as if this is nothing more than a luxury lifestyle, like were not cooped up animals! they are all idiots! we can all die because of them, and I hate that my life is in their drunken hands.

"who knows, but if it comes to worse, I’ll protect you." she smiled and ruffled my hair once again, which I swatted her hand away once more.

"yeah, sure, come on Petra." I say and walk past rico, with Petra in tow.

~*~

 her silence has been dragging, which is completely unnatural for her, she usually talks up a storm, just like or brunette friend, put the two of them together and they'll talk off my ears.

"why are you so quiet?" I asked, keeping my gaze forward.

"I think you should let the scouting legion thing go."

I stopped in my tracks as she continued walking, she soon stopped and turned to me, I had to look through my onyx bangs to glare at her, and she sighed when I did.

"what are you saying...?"

"that the scouting legion is a lost cause."

"really Petra, why does everyone think they're a joke?" I growled as I began walking again.

"what people think of them, isn't the problem Levi.." she mumbled, I went to retort but a distant bell shattered any thought I had on the subject, and I looked toward it.

"they're back! Petra let's hurry! if we get there quickly we can get a good view." I said taking her arm in a light grasp and pulling her behind me, she complied with our problem and followed me, we ended up in a crowd, I stood up on a box along with Petra as we peered over the crowd's heads, the area was drowned in murmurs of dead-end conversations I didn't take an interest in, that is until I laid eyes on them.

the scouting legion was beaten and half of their soldiers are gone, even seeing them like this, drives me to be with them, I want to join the scouts, and that’s something that will never change.

after they passed through town, with the angry yelling and taunting, Petra dragged me away before I could do anything stupid, or to rash, which I tended to do when people spoke ill toward my beliefs or disrespected something or someone who deserved it. it pisses me off to a high degree.

~*~

we began making our way home, I kept my gaze on the dirt rode below our feet, and the light breeze caressed our hair as we made our way up the hills and bumps in the long rode. I could feel Petra’s side glance boring into my temple, I curtly ignored her, letting my bangs fall over my line of vision as the silence enveloped us.

"Levi."

I ignored her and kept my gaze shadowed.

"Levi." she called again. "are you still set on becoming one of them." her voice was low and cold, her eyes were sharp, and darted a chill down my spine.

"hurry up, it'll be dark soon."

~*~

we made it to the house, Isabel and farlan were home, or big bro and sis. Isabel was at the stove, mixing in the beaten down iron pot we've had in the family for years, she had her vibrant red hair in two pigtails, like always, her shining green eyes darted over to us and she smiled wide.

"welcome home you two! did you collect a lot of fire wood?" she asks, Petra nodded and began to unload the wood she collected in the box we kept them, I followed suit.

I kept quiet, like I usually do. although this isn't ,my natural silence it's a contemplative silence, thinking silence. and the thing I hate about my White-blonde haired brother, is that he takes notice to everything that goes on in this house.

"you’re awfully quiet Levi."

I gritted my teeth and unclenched them from the dangerous hold and turned around, revealing my normal passive look I took my seat next to him.

"I’m always quiet farlan." I say with a bit of a bite to it, I subtly rolled my eyes, "when is your next outing?" I asked, looking at him place his medical equipment in his black bag, farlan is a traveling doctor, while Isabel holds down fort here and watches Petra and me, and it’s as decent of a life as caged animals can live.

"now in a few actually." he says and ruffles my hair, I close one eye as the longer strands of my hair fall in my face,  "seems like you need another haircut, your undercut is overgrowing." he chuckles. I swat his hand away like I did to rico and ran my own fingers through it.

"don't let Isabel do it, can you do it before you leave? Isabel always cuts it weird!" I say as I look up at him.

"what about Petra?"

I clicked my tongue and shoots her a side glance, "she always puts barrettes in my hair."

"I’ll do it when I get back."

"alright."

Petra looked up at farlan and me, she cleared her throat gaining out attention, "yeah, so uh, Levi is thinking about joining the scouts."

my eyes widened as I sucked in a breath, Isabel gasped and let the spoon clink loudly against the pot she's been staring, and she darted around and had a furious glare to her eye. I let my eyes narrow and send a glare to Petra, my lips pulled into a scowl as I glared.

"what the hell Petra!" I growled. Isabel rushed around the table and gripped my shoulders, shaking me a bit.

"get that dumb idea out of your head right now!"

"stop yelling at me!" I snapped back.

"no brother of mine is going to be titan food!"

"it's better than being here for the rest of my sad life!"

"now you-" she began, but farlan cut her off.

"Levi." his voice was deep and commanding, he looked down at me with a stern look. "the outside, it's dangerous, it's hell. it's not what you think."

"don't you think I know that! I know it's hell, I know it's bad out there and I could probably die out there! but that doesn't mean I’m not going to fight to get out!"

farlan went quiet, Isabel looked back down at me, her face contorted in anger.

"alright, Levi, take care of your sisters. "

Isabel looked up at him and shock and hurried after him when he walked to the door, "farlan! scold him for god's sake!"

"scold him? there's no need. now Levi, if you be good, I’ll let you in on what I’ve been doing in the basement alright." he says, putting on his hat and digging his key out from the hiding place under his vest, the key was simple, silver colored with a simple design a top. yet it opened so many doors, so many doors for me to explore. I’ve wanted to know what he has been working on since I was old enough to walk, talk, and shit on my own. my eyes gleamed and I nodded quickly.

"alright."

farlan hummed in acknowledgement. Petra, Isabel and I walked him out and waved him off.

"have a nice trip! come back safely!" I call after, waving. his body continued its departure until the horizon swallowed him up and made him disappear from our vision.

"I meant what I said."

"huh?" I looked over at Isabel, standing on the steps while Petra stands next to him.

"joining the scouts, forget it, it's irresponsible."

"irresponsible!?" I questioned, "so what's responsible? staying inside the walls for the rest of our pathetic lives!" I growled and ran off, when she gets like this I can't be around her, I can't talk to her, I can't even look at her. she-they- know how I feel about the walls, and being locked up behind them! why are they so against my decisions!? I’m aware of the dangers and I know it's not going to be easy, but nothing truly is and I know this! I’m not stupid! do they think I am, that I’m just some kid who doesn't know what I’m doing or thinking!?

~*~

I heard a bit of ruffling and grunts, followed by a female whine that is awfully familiar.

"come on four eyes! tell us more about your philosophy of titans you geek!" they taunt, laying a few blows on her tiny frame, she was on the ground on her knees, in the dirt desperately patting the ground while mumbling something about her glasses, when I arrived close to see, I grit my teeth and pick up my pace.

this always happens, they always pick on her, they always beat her and call her names, and that doesn't settle with me.

"OI!" I growl and grab they're attention.

"oh it's little Levi! what are you going to do!" they taunted as I neared them, colliding my fist with the tallest ones stomach and using my height to my advantage and punching the other two in the throat.

"get the fuck outta here!" I growl and kick the tallest one, making him and his gang run off, I notice hanji wearing her  normal get up, which is nothing more than her favorite yellow shirt, her black jacket and matching pants, that are a bit torn and old from use, along with the black and red scarf I gave her five years ago, I looked around and kneeled, picking up her glasses and tilting her head up and placing them on, "how's it four eyes? did they hurt you?" I asked.

she adjusted her glasses and glanced at me, she stiffened and pushed her self-off the ground, ignoring the hand I out stretched, "I’m fine, thanks Levi."

I noticed Petra running up behind us and coming to a stop next to me.

~*~

"they saw me reading my titanology book and saw me writing in my journal." hanji said after we sat down near the river that ran through the small town, she was hugging her knees to her chest while she spoke, resting her chin against her knees and staring at the twinkling dancing lights that reflected off the water.

"jackasses." I growled as I picked up a rock and began tossing it up and down, "what makes those assholes think they can pick on lesser beings? the titans do that enough as it is." I sigh and throw the rock away, letting my knee prop up and my arm rest on it.

Petra shushed me, "be quiet, someone might hear you. keep it down."

I scowled at that and glared, "what's it matter, you'd tell on me anyway."

"I never promised you anything." she stated, I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"huh? your folks know about the scouts?"

"yeah, and they aren’t too pleased."

"figured, it is technically suicide." hanji said, "no matter how beautiful they are and how interesting they're deadly. they can end up with a single flick on the wrist, who would want to join a guild that puts you first hand in that situation." she said.

I just glanced down at her.

"although, it's better than being here, waiting. waiting for that one moment that will kill us all." hanji gasped and looked up, her eyes locking on the horizon as she stands, she then darts down the steps she was sitting on, the distant echo of canon fire erupted as Petra and I followed the crazed brunette.

"four eyes! what's eating you! hey it's just canon fire, right?" I asked and noticed a crowd forming, the people than were once walking now stopped and stared, I glanced around and noticed hanji and Petra staring upward, I followed their gazes and my silver-blue eyes widened.

Holy wall Maria..

the head of straight muscle peered over the wall, I meaty naked hand gripped the wall in a dangerous grip.

"is that..."

the town’s people erupted in chaos and yelling a second later, the full force of a heavy object slapping the ground caused debris to fly and crash to the ground. everyone began to panic and scream, people began to bump into us to get away, titans were invading the city, and we’re all going to be devoured..

I watched the debris fall in the direction of our home, I quickly pushed through the crowd and ran off in that direction with Petra in tow.

"wait! Levi!" hanji called.

"our house is that way!" I called back.

"Petra!" hanji called.

~*~

we both ran and I glanced around the destruction the debris created, the houses are collapsed and rocks crushed a few people, I looked forward as we ran.

"the house is going to be there, it's still going to be standing when you turn the corner and Isabel is going to be looking for us!" I desperately told myself, but deep down in my gut I knew I was wrong.

it was confirmed when we turned the corner, my eyes widened and the horror in front of me made me want to cry, our home was crushed and destroyed.

"ISABEL!" I called and ran faster, I noticed her red hair and green eyes under the roof of the house, her arm and upper body is the only thing visible.

"Levi..?"

"Petra! grab that side and lift with all you've got." I say grabbing the wooden, brick pilled structure, and I could feel the splinters from the rough wood stab and nip at my fingers, causing them to cry with the iron filled ooze that leaked between the cracks of my fingers.

"ok!" Petra says and helps me.

"oh no.." I mumble as I look around us, the thudding footsteps of the glorified monsters coming dangerously close, I began to pull as did Petra.

"Levi! take Petra and run!"

"I will, I want to, once you’re on your feet! we'll go ok!" I say as I continue my efforts.

"even if you get me out, I can't run. my legs have been crushed by the debris."  she says as he gaze falls and her voice lowers to a whisper, "do you understand?"

my eyes widened and I shook my head pulling with all my might, "I’ll carry you! your my sister! I’m not leaving you here!"

"dammit Levi! would you shut up and listen to me for once in your life!" she cries out, "Petra! make him!"

Petra sniffed and lowered her head, keeping a hold on the roof as I looked down at Isabel, my own eyes being hazed with tears, "Isabel.."

another titan was nearing us slowly, a disgusting grin was on its face as he nears us like a game of prey and predator. hell it might as well be.

"if you stay here all three of us will die! do you want that!"

I was about to answer until a rustle behind us caught our attention.

"rico!" Isabel called, "take the kids and run!"

"Isabel, we have to try to-" rico started, she looked at our situation and paused, she shook her head and glanced up at the nearing titan, "I can kill it and get you help!" she pulled out her sword she proclaimed as she ran off.

"wait! you can't kill it!" Isabel yelled after her.

"yes she can! and we can get you out! Petra hurry!"

"I’m trying!" she said, we both pulled on the roof and tried or damned hardest to get the roof off her, that is until rico ran back and picked us up and began to run away.

"h-hey! what the hell rico! put me down!" I growled as she placed me on her shoulder Petra was under her arm, my body was facing backwards, I wanted to help Isabel! I don't care if I die trying! I want to help the only real family I have! but rico was tearing me away from her. my eyes widened, and how I wished my tears could blind me, could blur the horror before me, I hate what I’m seeing, I hate it, I hate this, I hate them, and most importantly I hate myself for running away.

"NO!" I screamed as the titan moved the roof we were struggling with and grabbed her in one hand, Isabel squirmed her upper half and pounded her fist into his hand, the titan grabbed her and pulled out her spine, broke her in half then placed her on his tongue and bit down. the blood from her rained down around us as I watched in complete horror. just thirty minutes ago, I was talking to her, she was cooking, now she's gone. she's gone forever.

 

_and just like that, everything changed._

_~*~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow!!!! this is a disaster! 
> 
> well i guess you can see what i'm trying to do? 
> 
> Every chapter will be based on the episodes as you can tell. 
> 
> is it a good idea?  
> should i continue it?


End file.
